


Cherry cola (you're my flower)

by solboo



Series: clumsy dog (touch it), curious cat (drink it) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, dog cafe employee kim mingyu, florist wen junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solboo/pseuds/solboo
Summary: He’s like cherry cola, so sweet and so fizzy





	Cherry cola (you're my flower)

**Author's Note:**

> jon kuwada - cherry cola + seventeen - flower

He should stop catching feelings for his friends so embarrassingly fast, he thinks.

 

Mingyu doesn’t know when he started to catch feelings for Junhui. Maybe it happened overtime? Or maybe all at once? It’s a mystery.

 

His group of friends is hanging out at the mall. More specifically, they are at Jihoon’s favorite fast food restaurant. The thirteen of them are seated by the biggest table they could find and brought some extra chairs, despite the fact that other customers probably need them. Chan furiously drinks his cola while Jeonghan scolds him for “making that disgusting noise that comes straight from the pits of hell” and Chan proceeds to make even more noises.

 

“That little shit! That’s it, I’m disowning you.” Jeonghan says. Chan doesn’t seem to care as he vigorously sips his beverage. Seungcheol is next to Chan and the older is on the verge of smacking the drink out of younger’s hands.

 

“You always threaten to disown him when he’s not even your child.” tells Joshua. Jeonghan looks pretty offended.

 

“You’re talking about our child, Joshua. Think about me and Seungcheol.”

 

“Yeah uh I kinda want to disown him too” adds Seungcheol.

 

At the other end of the table, Junhui starts to laugh at the commotion the so called parents and their child cause. Mingyu zones out and unwillingly focuses on Jun only.

 

He likes to get drunk off of Junhui’s laugh. It sounds nice and clear like a bell. The older is embarrassed everytime he laughs a little too hard, but Mingyu thinks it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. Even in all this noise, his laugh sounds like music to his hears.

 

After the laugh, Mingyu loves to focus on Jun’s features; cat like eyes, a high nose bridge, the two moles he has near his top lip, and his beautifully shaped lips that he wants to…

 

Oh no, he shouldn’t think about it.

 

“-gyu… Hey Mingyu!”

 

“Whu?”

 

Minghao is always the one who gets him out of his gay moments. As soon as Mingyu started his zoning out sessions, Minghao knew that something was up. The younger managed to make Mingyu spit out his feelings, and as soon as he got the information he wants, Minghao told Wonwoo since they’re dating each other. Mingyu made them both promise to be silent about it, especially when they’re so close to Junhui.

 

“ _Whu?_ ” imitates Minghao. It earned a laugh from his boyfriend. “Stop zoning out, you big puppy.”

 

“Stop laughing! You know I can’t help it.”

 

Wonwoo is wheezing very hard. He’s the type of person to still laugh even though everybody stopped laughing at a joke 10 minutes ago. Minghao looks at Mingyu like he’s the most desperate person in the world.

 

“You know you can help your situation by, I don’t know, properly making a move?”

 

“I don’t know how to do that.” Mingyu didn’t hesitate to say it. It’s true and denying it would make Minghao tease him even more. It’s better not to risk it.

 

“Do I have to do everything for you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mingyu can almost see the cogs turning in Minghao’s head. Now is the time to stop Minghao from suggesting something Mingyu can’t even refuse.

 

“Jun, do you want to come with me and Wonwoo to Mingyu’s workplace? You’ll love the puppies there!”

 

Too late…

 

“It’s Wonwoo and I.” corrects Mingyu.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Junhui stops whatever he was talking about with Soonyoung to yell across the table.

 

“When?”

 

Minghao can’t bother to yell every detail or to simply get up. He texts the date and the hour to Junhui and the latter throws a big ok sign with his hand. Mingyu wants to choke Minghao to death.

 

“What? I want to have a cute date with my boyfriend and the dog cafe is a cool place.”

 

“And you really have to drag Jun along?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“I hate you so much.”

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Mingyu wakes up at 8am and prepares himself for the day normally until he realizes that Junhui will pay him a visit in five hours. Of course, Minghao and Wonwoo will be there to “have their cute date” and pester him the whole time, but Mingyu is more wary of how much he can make a fool of himself in front of Junhui. Cute boys like him are his ultimate weakness.

 

Five hours are enough for Mingyu to mentally prepare himself for hurricane Junhui, but Mingyu thinks it’s going to permanently ruin his nerves. He accidentally bumps into two strangers on his way to the bus and he accidentally knocks his head on a glass door. He is, how Minghao would describe him, piss scared. Two of his morning coworkers asked him if he’s sick or if he had a bad night and Mingyu expects his two other coworkers to ask him the same questions later.

 

Right before 1pm, Mingyu receives a text from Wonwoo telling him to prepare himself. Mingyu ignores it and continues to think about how much he wants to run away like a coward or about how jumping off the window is a pretty good solution. Watching the dog in front of him play with a bone shaped squeaky toy is not a good enough distraction, even if it’s a very cute sight.

 

“Hi, lover boy!” Minghao’s dreaded voice resonates through the whole cafe and leaves Mingyu completely frozen. _Pee your pants_ , his mind says. It’s a cursed intrusive thought that comes every time Mingyu has to do something terrifying. Now is not the time to actually pee his pants.

 

“Shut the hell your mouth!” Mingyu has to keep his voice low to not anger his manager. It also wouldn’t be too good for him to lose his cool now.

 

“Lover boy?” Junhui asks. Mingyu is so glad that Junhui is a big oblivious mess but it also crushes his lungs with all the love Mingyu wants to give him. Everything Junhui does is very endearing for him.

 

“Yeah don’t think about it too much.”

 

Mingyu raises a thumb up for Wonwoo behind Junhui’s back. He almost wants to shed a tear at that.

 

The couple and Junhui sit down and get ready to order. Minghao and Wonwoo ask for a couple drink and Junhui asks for cherry cola.

 

“Jun… There’s no cherry cola. Read the menu before ordering.” Wonwoo says as he hands Junhui the menu. Junhui’s face turns bright red as he grabs the wall next to him. Mingyu noted before that it’s a habit Junhui does whenever he’s embarrassed. If he has nothing to grab, he’ll just grab his head with his palms.

 

“Sorry, I got anxious!” He quickly orders a cappuccino before slamming the menu on the table.

 

As Mingyu prepares the drinks, he thinks about Junhui’s initial order. Cherry cola fits Junhui perfectly. It’s sweeter than regular cola and Mingyu can’t get tired of it. It’s also fizzy like his quirky personality. He isn’t sure how good the last analogy is but it sure makes sense to him.

 

“Where’s Jun?” Mingyu asks as he puts the drinks on the table.

 

“He ran off to play with the dogs. They love him.”

 

Wonwoo points to a spot where five dogs are crowding around a very happy Junhui. The latter doesn’t have any treats in his hands, so the dogs naturally came to him and it makes Mingyu’s heart extra warm. He leans on the table to actually grab his chest and thank whoever is on his side to let this beautiful sight happen.

 

“Oh my god Mingyu. We get it, you’re crushing hard on Jun.” Minghao has to physically collect Mingyu to make him stop. The taller has to defend himself somehow.

 

“You were acting like a complete lovestruck teenager around Wonwoo before, fucker.”

 

“It was very cute though.” Wonwoo adds. Of course, Mingyu will never win against Minghao when Wonwoo is always on his side like a loyal guard dog.

 

“How about you go fetch Jun. His coffee is getting cold.” Minghao says. Mingyu raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“How about you do it yourself?”

 

“Nah. I’d rather snuggle with Wonwoo and beside, you’re the employee.”

 

He has a point there. Mingyu isn’t quite ready to make a fool of himself now but his body is naturally going toward Junhui. The older is drowning under two puppies trying to lick his face as much as they can. Cute plus cute equals an almost heart attack for Mingyu and he has to fight himself to not just stand there and take pictures.

 

“I suggest you go drink your coffee before it gets too cold.” Mingyu congratulates himself for not stuttering even once.

 

Junhui looks up at him with his big, sparkly eyes. Mingyu already knows they’re beautiful, but this is a direct attack. He wants to die on the spot.

 

“Oh right, I forgot about it. The babies all wanted to get a hug and I couldn’t refuse that.”

The babies?! Now this is too much. Mingyu has to retreat for a while.

 

As Junhui goes back to his seat, Mingyu tries to casually slide into the break room. As soons as he seats down on the couch, Mingyu throws a fit and he wants to scream. _Everything he does is so cute! Even a puppy can’t compare to him!_ he would yell if he had the occasion. He calms himself down and take deep breaths before taking off his apron and going back to the main room and possibly face hell in the form of three persons.

  


Hell is now in the form of one person, and it’s the guy Mingyu likes.

 

“Where are the others?”

 

“They said they’re continuing their date somewhere else.”

 

Mingyu isn’t surprised at this point. They always say he needs a push to make things happen and leaving him alone with Junhui is one hell of a push. To make things even worse, it’s the end of his shift and Junhui will probably ask him to walk him home.

 

“Can we walk home together? I was just about to go too.”

 

“Yeah sure!”

 

Mingyu is royally fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

Junhui’s house is only a few blocks away from Mingyu’s apartment, which is the worst thing for Mingyu’s nerves… and body odor. He couldn’t stop sweating from the moment he woke up to right now.

 

Jun doesn’t seem to mind the silence too much but it’s killing Mingyu. He feels so awkward and antsy that he just wants to tell Junhui he forgot to turn off the stove in the morning and sprint away.

 

The amount of time he thought about running away today is astounding.

 

“Actually, can I show you something in the flower shop real quick? It won’t take long, I promise.”

 

It’s a good thing Junhui started a new conversation but he feels obligated to accept his request now. Guess he’ll die.

 

“Okay.”

 

Great, here comes more anxiety.

 

 

 

Junhui’s flower shop has a very pleasant atmosphere. The flowery scent has a therapeutic effect on Mingyu, but it’s not enough to completely relax him.

 

Junhui comes back from the back room with a big bouquet in his hands. It has a lot of red, pink, and white flowers in it and Mingyu almost thinks Junhui is going to confess to him with it. The thought alone makes him blush.

 

“I’m making a composition for a guy. He wants to give it to the girl he likes.”

 

Mingyu would kill to have the guts to at least indirectly confess to Junhui. Getting a bouquet would be a good idea if Junhui wasn’t a florist.

 

“Are you having some trouble with it?”

 

“Yeah. I do a lot of these but they’re never very authentic to me.” Junhui looks up from the flowers and looks directly into Mingyu’s eyes. The younger almost flinches at that action. “Have you ever been in love?”

 

The question hits Mingyu like a truck. _I’m in love with you, dammit!_ desperately wants to get out of his throat, but he swallows it back.

 

“Yeah.” is what he says instead. Junhui looks so pretty surrounded by flowers and under the low lights of the shop. He would look pretty in any situation but this one is very special.

 

Junhui’s eyes soften. “That’s nice. I was wondering if you can help me with the composition. You seem to be someone with a very pure affection for someone.”

 

It would be the perfect opportunity to confess his love, but he didn’t do it. What an idiot. At this point he’ll never actually do it.

 

“I, uh, don’t know how my love is but I’ll try.

 

That’s a lie and he knows it very well.

 

Junhui lays down the flowers on the table, all on display for Mingyu to create another meaning to the composition.

 

Mingyu knows nothing about flower language except for the roses and the carnations. He doesn’t even know the name of half the flowers on the table. Still, he starts to pick some flowers and carefully continues to have a harmonious mix of colors.

  


 

The final result has an interesting fruity appearance. The red flowers and the pink ones complement each other while the white ones around the middle are a touch of freshness in the mix. The overall colors remind them of a very pink, reddish, energetic cherry.

 

He can’t get out of that analogy.

 

“Looking good! It looks way better than what I attempted even though you’re not the expert between us.” Junhui laughs and Mingyu’s chest feels heavy.

 

Mingyu wants to tell Junhui that he thought about him, about how much he wants to embrace him, how much he wants to be special to Junhui, but he doesn’t have the courage to tell him. So many good opportunities are wasted on him, it’s pathetic.

 

“I’m glad you like it!”

 

 

 

“Shut the fuck up. I created the perfect set up for you and you fucked it up? Oh my god…”

 

Minghao invited Mingyu in his apartment after the older texted him. Mingyu felt like he had to tell Minghao how it went and the latter was, and still is, absolutely scandalized.

 

“Listen, my brain started to malfunction after the dog cafe moment. I couldn’t handle it.”

 

“No offense Mingyu but are you sure it wasn’t already malfunctioning from the beginning?”

 

“No offense Minghao but do you know you’re a little bitch?”

 

Before anyone can get killed, Wonwoo comes in the living room to tell them to calm down. Minghao does because, well, Wonwoo asked it and Mingyu reluctantly calms down too to not rile Minghao up. Wonwoo sighs.

 

“You’re a big coward and I want to make sure you know it.”

 

“Wonwoo, I’m more self aware than you think I am.”

 

“Good.”

 

It’s Mingyu’s time to sigh. Falling in love is way too painful but he went ahead and fell in love with the cutest guy the world has to offer. And he probably doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. Mingyu thinks he might have to ask someone else’s help, but what are the odds he’ll escape from his feelings again? They’re way too high and he doesn’t want to feel another failure so soon.

 

* * *

 

One week later, Mingyu still can’t get over himself. That moment in Junhui’s flower shop was too intimate for him and he wouldn’t mind permanently erasing that memory from his brain. That would stop it from playing in his mind on loop everyday.

 

They’re at the restaurant again. Junhui is at the other end of the table like the other day and Wonwoo and Minghao aren’t next to him to bother him. Someone else is definitely going to bother him sooner or later. He shouldn’t focus on Junhui only, or else…

 

Junhui looks very good in his new red sweater though.

  


“Are you in love with Jun?”

 

Fucking dumbass did it again. He snaps out of it and turns his head to where the voice came from. Turns out it was Seungkwan who’s on his right.

 

“How… how do you know?” Of course he had to stutter. Mingyu mentally smacks himself. Seungwan throws him the deadest stare he has ever seen.

 

“Dude. You’re so obvious. I phrased it like a question to be polite but I kinda regret it now.”

 

Oh my God.

 

“Also, I heard your conversation with Minghao and Wonwoo. You can all be a bit more discreet if you want it to be a secret.”

 

Oh my God stop talking.

 

“I’m mcfucking sweating right now?” Mingyu is, indeed, sweating profusely. What’s up with him and sweating recently?

 

Seungkwan makes sure that nobody is listening and does an exaggerated pose. He looks like those superheroes in kiddy shows.

 

“Well, stop fretting because I, Boo Seungkwan, am about to give you some well needed advices.”

 

“You’re not even in a relationship.”

 

“No correlation whatsoever and totally irrelevant. I have ideas, fool.”

 

Seungkwan googles something on his phone. Flower language, it says. Mingyu knows it’s not the younger’s intention, but the simple reminder of the bouquet moment temporarily sends Mingyu into shock and makes him lose at least three years of his life.

 

“Jun knows a lot about flowers, right? Find the perfect flower to describe your feelings,  give it to him, and if you’re too shy just uuuh… skrrt skrrt outta wherever you are, I guess.”

 

Now that’s a pretty good idea. Mingyu thought about getting Junhui some flowers because that is the ultimate classic move for asking someone out. He quickly backtracked while thinking about his crush’s job. He may be tired of seeing flowers everywhere. Mingyu makes a mental note to gift Seungkwan the video game he wants for ages if it works.

 

After the gang’s meetup, Mingyu quickly goes to his apartment and searches for the perfect flower on the internet. He passed a gross amount of time searching for a complexe meaning but settled for a red tulip. It’s pretty straightforward because it means _declaration of love_. He decides to meet Junhui as soon as possible and gets impossibly nervous that he can’t fall asleep until 3am.

 

 

 

Waiting in front of Junhui’s flower shop is horribly stressing. Mingyu wants to be the first to meet his crush today but he’s a bit afraid it might look creepy to the occasional bypassers. Oh well, it’s almost 9am and he better brace himself.

 

Junhui is finally appearing through the glass door. He flips the open/closed sign before noticing the puppy like presence waiting for him. Mingyu’s stomach makes multiple flips and it stops completely when Junhui speaks.

 

“Good morning, you’re early today. What brings you here?”

 

Junhui’s expression of genuine happiness to see Mingyu is destroying him. The taller’s brain immediately plays the Kill Bill siren before automatically giving Junhui the tulip without saying anything.

 

“Yeah that’s a tulip?” Junhui looks down to the flower, then up to Mingyu, whose cheeks are awfully warm. Junhui’s eyes keep alternating between the tulip and Mingyu’s face until his face turns the brightest red Mingyu as ever seen in his life. Junhui may be a bit oblivious but he isn’t stupid.

 

The siren in Mingyu’s head is getting louder, which means it’s his cue to leave, go back to his apartment, and never come out of it ever again. As he’s sprinting toward his destination, he doesn’t look back at Junhui, who’s still very much in shock.

 

It takes two days for Junhui to take action with Mingyu’s confession.

 

Mingyu went to his job as normally as possible and went back to his nest for some well deserved rest. He instead found Junhui in front of his door with something in his hands.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Wow that’s not awkward at all. They both look down at the floor like some flustered teenagers before Junhui actually says something.

 

“Here, it’s a jonquil.’

 

Mingyu takes it and just stares at it, confused. He may have done some researches for flower language but nothing actually stored in his head. Junhui looks quite impatient.

 

“Just… it means I like you too.”

 

Mingyu blinks once, twice before squishing them both into a hug. After what seems like forever, they eventually peel off of each other while still being very close.

 

“Can I kiss you?” asks Junhui. The question takes Mingyu aback, but he still nods and slightly bends down to meet the shorter’s lips.

 

Mingyu heard somewhere that kisses taste like lemon tea or lemon candies… anything with lemons, really.  Their kiss, according to Mingyu, tastes like Junhui’s strawberry chapstick. It feels very soft and it’s probably because of Jun’s plushy lips.

 

They finally part away and Mingyu wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. It isn’t romantic at all but he isn’t really aware of what he’s doing; he’s completely intoxicated with Junhui’s taste.

 

“Is this a dream?” Mingyu had to cough before saying it. That moment literally rendered him speechless

 

“No, silly!” Junhui looks around and realizes they’re still outside the younger’s place. “Wanna go inside and continue what we were doing?”

 

That question is like a pleasant electric shock and Mingyu has a dopey smile that he would normally try to fight plastered on his face.

 

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading til the end! if you enjoyed it you can thank @softgyyu on twt bc she keeps putting jungyu all over my tl and i fell very, very hard for this ship lmao  
> the title is barely relevant to the fic itself bc i didn't have a plan and the plot suddenly,, changed. oops. i do like the title a lot so i didn't bother to change it except for the added (you're my flower)  
> also i did not proof read this. i just submit it like a fucken idiot bc i get easily embarassed when i read it after finishing it so yeah
> 
> give me kudos if you liked it and blease,,,, comment if you really like it. i thrive off of those and you can easily trick me to have a sequel or force me to continue skate or die faster,,
> 
> twt: @gyuuumong


End file.
